Mirrored Sea
by cgo1203
Summary: The cards had never been dealt in Sarah Webster's favor. Beacon Hills seemed like an escape for Sarah, but a werewolf's past always follows, and its up to her and the pack to fight the looming evil.


Mirrored Sea

Summary: The cards had never been dealt in Sarah Webster's favor. Beacon Hills seemed like an escape for Sarah, but a werewolf's past always follows, and its up to her and the pack to fight the looming evil.

_I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I only own Sarah, my OC._

Chapter 1:

First of all, I never asked for this to happen. A job transfer had seemed good. I was elated when Dad announced that a promotion was moving us from our sleepy little town in Missouri to California.

"Beacon Hills." I murmured. It sounded familiar. A pack that was passing through town had mentioned that name. I sighed, enough had happened to me. Walking into more supernatural drama was not on my agenda. I looked at the folded cardboard boxes in the corner and began to pack away knick knacks and other things. I stopped and checked my calendar. The full moon was only a week away and happened to fall on the weekend that my family was moving. "Ugghhhh!" I screamed. This was bad. Really bad.

As I walked in the halls of school the next morning, I felt a rush of relief. Only one more week in this hell. I lost the majority of my friends last year when my "condition" caused me to freak out a little on a full moon. Well, its not exactly a "condition" its more of a gift or talent. Well, I'm a werewolf. As cliche as it sounds, Hollywood has it all wrong. I remember watching the old werewolf films with my brother around Halloween time every year. But Sean just wasn't into it anymore. I chuckled as I reminisced about the old days. I scanned the hallway looking for Ellen. Ellen is my anchor, literally. All of my humanity lies with her, and I don't know what I would do without her.

"Elle!" I yelled.

I saw her platinum blonde hair swing around.

"What up, Girl Scout?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I flashed my red eyes at her.

"Geez Sarah, are you ever subtle?"

We laughed over my ridiculous nickname. Ellen was the only one that knew. I came close to telling my parents a couple years ago, but I choked on my own words. Ellen was there when it happened. We were both Junior Girl Scouts on our annual GS camping trip. Being the adventurous 10 year olds that we were, we decided to sneak out of our tent at night and explore. Suddenly, we were tumbling down a hill and I had a giant bite on my calf. All I remembered that night were a pair of glowing red eyes. Our counselors were not sympathetic and did not believe us the next morning. The bite was mysteriously gone and we had nothing to show of our adventure. Reality ensued and I was a werewolf at age 10. When all of the girls were collecting Webkinz and watching Hannah Montana, I had fangs, and an excess of facial hair and a knack for trying to kill people. Childhood was never a walk in the park. But Ellen was always there, and she's all I ever needed. I hadn't told her that I was moving. It was eating me alive.

"I'm moving." I blurted out.

"What?" Ellen said. I had caught her off guard.

"My Dad got transferred to California. We're moving next weekend."

"Are you kidding? It's psycho night next weekend!"

"Yes, Elle, I know. But I think I know what I'm doing. I've recently acquired the Alpha status, and I've gone through six years of shifting. I'll be fine."

"But that's my point! You don't know how to manage the Alpha senses…...you'll be vulnerable to exposure."

"Maybe that's what I need. I can't always keep my parents in the dark. I keep distancing myself from them. They need to know at some point."

"Well" Ellen said, "We haven't taken down Jameson for you to flaunt around your status."

"I know! But Jameson is dead!" I showed her my red eyes again. "We will get through this, together."

"Sarah, I swear" she joked "If you keep flashing me your eyes then I will call the police for indecent exposure."

I stared at her for a second. Flashing. Indecent exposure. Lightbulb. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, ok. That joke was lame!" Ellen replied, " That's why you love me, Girl Scout!" We laughed all the way to English.

(Five Days Later)

Ellen and I stood in my room. Piled high with boxes, it was almost unrecognizable. My Mom knocked on the door "Honey the truck just got here, start bringing your boxes down." Ellen and I started to pick up boxes. She held one, I had five in my hands.

"Damn your werewolf strength!" she said. I laughed, "It's all in arms, I work out!"

"When? On a full moon? That bag of chips in your trash really contradicts your statement!"

Then she froze. Her eyes got really big. I knew that look. She had said too much. I looked at the doorway. My Dad was standing there, his jaw practically on the ground. "Ellen, what did you just say?" I looked at the heavy boxes piled in my hands and quickly dropped them.

"Oh wow those are heavy, whew that was a workout. Right Ellen?" She clearly wasn't catching my drift. Ellen said, "Mr. Webster, Sarah and I, well, ugh, Sarah is, um, strong because she's not human and is a ahhh, werewolf." My Dad dropped the box in his hand and he stuttered, "What? um, Sarah, is she crazy, or am I hearing things or did she just say that you are a werewolf?"

I was on the verge of tears. My Dad stepped through the threshold of the doorway and hugged me. I broke the hug and stared at him. "Dad, why are you hugging me? Aren't you scared?"

"No honey I'm not. Mental illness is nothing to be afraid of. We can overcome this personality disorder. When we move to Beacon Hills we can get you some help. A counselor, or a special doctor."

I interjected, "Dad,, you don't understand. I'm not crazy, I can prove it."

Ellen gasped. My Mom and Sean had joined us in the room. I stepped away from him . I took a deep breath, said a little prayer to whoever was out there, and shifted. I stood there, in wolf form crying. Ellen ran to my side and squeezed me tightly in her arms. We stood there in silence for a few moments.

Sean broke the silence by saying, "Well I guess the cat, er wolf is out of the bag now." I ran to him and hugged him. He then said, "Get your fuzzy face off of me, and then we can hug." I smiled and shifted back and embraced him again. My parents just left the room. I sat on the floor with Ellen and Sean and cried.

Sean said, " You know I have tons of questions that you have to answer. But, because I am the best brother ever, you can wait to fill us in." I smiled and hugged him once more.

(Two Days Later)

Our SUV was packed to the brim. We had just hit the California border after 20 hours of driving. It was a struggle. The ride was quiet the whole way. Usually our family would joke around and play stupid car games. But because of me it was awkward and I didn't know how I was going to break the silence. Finally a sign up ahead relieved me. Welcome to Beacon Hills it read. We had finally made it. But, unfortunately I had forgotten a crucial detail. It was a full moon.

AN: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic and I would really appreciate it if you gave me some feedback! Expect things to really start to pick up in the next chapter. I've eluded to some of the conflict, but it really hasn't been introduced. The Beacon Hills gang is going to appear next chapter as well! I just wanted to set the basis for the story and introduce the main character (OC)


End file.
